Pleasance
Pleasance is an abandoned settlement and point of interest in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Scarlett Meadows region of the Lemoyne territory. History Origins The town of Pleasance was founded in August 1883 and was abandoned a month later following a brutal massacre that claimed the lives of ten residents. By 1899, it has become a ghost town surrounded by an enduring mystery. Pleasance Massacre On September 17th 1883 Pleasance was the site of a grisly massacre the claimed the lives of ten locals. The victims were discovered either shot or stabbed in a violent manner. The killer, or killers as the case may be, was never identified deepening the mystery surrounding the ill-fated town. The motive for the murders also remains unknown but graffiti is seen scrawled on many of the buildings. Despite this, there is evidence that Pleasance was struck by plague. Many buildings are boarded-up and inaccessible, with signs such as "STAY OUT PLAGUE" being written on buildings, presumably as a warning not to enter in order to preserve the victims' quarantine. The easternmost house of the town also has graffiti scrawled across it; the first inscription reads "UNCLEAN SINNERS" on the wall, partially obscured by a creeping vine, while the door is scribbled "ILL WITH SINS". What connection this has with the apparent violent massacre, if any, is unknown. Notes *On a table in the abandoned schoolhouse can be found Otis Miller and the Boy from New York. On a desk is the Cigarette Card for Fountain Pen - 1884 - Lewis Waterman. On the mantle is Ginseng Elixir. *To the northwest of the schoolhouse is a barn. On the northeast side of the barn in the bushes in a crate that has the Cigarette Card for Lillian Powell. *A cabin can be found west of the shack. On the mantle within is the Cigarette Card for Senator Thaddeus Waxman. *A dreamcatcher can be found far to the northeast, across the border near where the roads converge. *A large dead Snake can be found in a tree south of here. Known graves These gravestones are written as follows: *Leora Yeatman Killed by Gunshot September 1883 Aged 38 yrs A dear wife & Mother *Jessie Yeatman Murdered September 1883 Aged 14 Yrs A tragic loss of a beautiful soul *Asa Hawson Found Murdered Sept. 1883 Aged 34 Years Beloved Mother *Amelia Curle Dead of gunshot to the head Sept. 1883 Aged 66 yrs *Reginald Yeatman Killed by Gunshot September 1883 Aged 43 Yrs Loved Father & Husband *Jimmy Hawson Killed by Knife Wound Sept. 17th 1883 Age 15 years May He Find Eternal Peace in Heaven * Daniel Curley Had His Life Taken On Sept. 17th 1883 *Glen Yeatman Killed by Knife Wound September 1883 Aged 15 Yrs Taken Too Soon *Curtis Baines Born 1823 Murdered September 1883 His Love Has Taken '' ''From Him by Hate * Edmund Tobin Born July 1854 Killed by Gunshot September 1883 Aged 29 Yrs Trivia It is likely that Pleasance is named after a road in Edinburgh, Scotland. This road connects to Holyrood Road, which is where the Rockstar North offices are based. Gallery RDR2_POI_49_Pleasance_03.png|Arthur's drawing: "Here's that empty town I found." RDR2_POI_49_Pleasance_J.png|John's drawing: "I went to an abandoned town." Pleasance.jpg|Pleasance town sign Navigation de:Pleasance Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Lemoyne